The use of utility racks on vehicles, and especially pick-up trucks, is becoming increasingly popular as the owners of those vehicles attempt to increase the versatility and usefulness of their vehicles. One area in which the use of utility racks has become particularly prevalent is in connection with the pick-up trucks having an enclosure, for example a pre-fabricated fiber glass camper unit or the like, mounted on the bed of the truck. Since the enclosure covers substantially the bed of the truck, the utility racks are most often secured to the enclosure by means of support members bolted to the side walls or the roof of the enclosure.
One such arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,538 disclosing a utility rack which is attached to the end walls or the side walls of a truck bed enclosure by means of brackets. Each bracket is mounted on the enclosure by drilling holes through the end walls or side walls of the enclosure and bolting the bracket to the enclosure. A bearing plate is provided on the inside wall of the enclosure to distribute the load of the bolts over a substantial area of the wall to prevent stress concentrations on the enclosure wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,846,262 discloses an attachment for a pick-up truck comprising a frame work provided with a flexible waterproof covering which can serve as a truck cover, a bedstead or a tent.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,901,286 discloses a utility rack which can be mechanically raised or lowered through holes provided in upper side surfaces of a pick-up bed enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,713 discloses a carrier rack supported by upwardly extending posts mounted on the side of the truck bed at its corners.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,303 discloses a frame enclosure which is easily attached and detached from a truck body, and which includes snap fasteners for attaching a canvas top over the frame.